


you bump around (in my mind)

by peachgloss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, gyuhao are the cutest, lapslock, this fic is not out to hurt u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgloss/pseuds/peachgloss
Summary: minghao is worried about meeting his boyfriend's parents.





	you bump around (in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingghues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingghues/gifts).



> title from svt’s getting closer.  
> for [alex](https://www.twitter.com/mingghues)! i hope u like it <3 i’m sorry it’s shorter than the goal, but i just felt like the ending was a natural place to end and didn’t want to artifically inflate it ;;  
> 

every time mingyu thinks he can’t get any more infatuated with his boyfriend, minghao goes and proves him wrong. he'd come home to find the fire crackling and a futon already pulled up in front of it. minghao had dragged him down onto it as soon as his shoes had come off, but mingyu can't find it in himself to complain.

“gyu,” hao whines, and mingyu’s heart practically melts in his chest. “what if they don’t like me?”

mingyu pets his hair soothingly, hiding his grin at the way minghao purrs at the attention. his boyfriend is the human version of the cat they keep saying they're going to adopt together, no matter how much he denies it. “they definitely will,” he reassures the younger boy. “who wouldn’t like you?”

minghao lifts up his head enough to give mingyu an unimpressed look. “i’m foreign,” he says quietly, face open and honest. “i know some people don’t—it’s the same way in china, you know. and i, i’m not exactly prime boyfriend material. i’m not successful, or smart, or particularly good lookin—“

mingyu shakes his head furiously. “don’t say that about yourself,” he orders. “you’re perfect to me, and you aren’t allowed to put yourself down like that."

“i’m still foreign,” minghao points out, eyes big and starting to well up with tears. mingyu notices the way his breath is beginning to quicken and hurries to assuage his fears, rubbing little circles on his back as he does so.

“my parents aren't like that,” he swears, tugging minghao closer to his chest. “i’ve already told them so much about you, and they’re so excited to meet you for the first time. actually, i think they're mostly excited because i keep sending them pictures of you and they want me to stop," he confesses. "but how am i supposed to help myself when you're so adorable all the time?"

minghao's eyes are shiny and his bottom lip is quivering. he looks so vulnerable in that moment, mingyu can’t resist swooping down to kiss his nose. “gyu!” he protests, leaning back and making a cute face. whether or not mingyu can successfully distract him from his intrusive thoughts with affection is often a matter of luck, but it seems to have worked this time.

“you’re so _cute_ ,” mingyu gushes, trapping his boyfriend’s face between his hands and squishing his cheeks. “what did i do to deserve you?”

“please stop,” minghao sputters, cheeks flushing a bright red. “i will literally kill you, don’t test me.” but they both know if minghao was really bothered, mingyu would be halfway across the room by now. his boyfriend is such a badass, he thinks happily, and the expression on his face must be completely besotted, because minghao gives him a disgusted look.

“stop looking at me like that,” he whines, covering his face with his hands. even his ears are turning red.

mingyu wraps minghao in his arms and pulls them closer to the warmth of the fire crackling happily next to them. “sorry,” he says, completely unapologetic. “am i not allowed to admire how adorable you are now?”

“no,” minghao says firmly, voice muffled by his hands. “you definitely are not, not if you act like this every time you do.”

mingyu pouts, but quickly schools his expression into something serious. “hao,” he says, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. he needs to make one thing perfectly clear—it’s not something they can just gloss over. “i’m serious. they’ll definitely love you, and this christmas will be fantastic. i promise.”

“okay,” minghao whispers, holding out a pinky. mingyu does his best not to smile goofily at how adorable the other boy is and links their pinkies, shaking their interlocked hands once for good measure. “okay,” minghao repeats, then buries his face into mingyu’s chest, breath stuttering as he inhales.

they lay quietly for a while until minghao’s breathing evens out and he’s relaxed and pliant, a warm, heavy weight in mingyu’s side. he’ll apologize later, for letting his self-doubt and anxiety show, for allowing mingyu to comfort him, but mingyu doesn’t mind at all. minghao might be the most important thing in his life, and that thought should scare him, but instead it makes him warm and flushed all over in a way he can’t attribute to the effects of the fire.

 "you feeling better?" he rumbles after they've both near-melted into piles of goo, feeling minghao's head bob against his chest. "thank you," his boyfriend says, muffled.

"hey," mingyu says, gently disentangling their limbs. he feels his heart clench at minghao's slightly wounded expression, but soldiers on. this can't be papered over by more cuddling, no matter how warm they'd been. "hey," he says again, watching the other's eyes clear.

"you don't need to thank me," mingyu says. if there's one thing he needs minghao to understand, it's this. he's not really sure if he needs to clarify, from the way minghao's eyes widen, but he continues anyway. "you  _never_ have to thank me for looking out for your health, okay? it's not a burden, or anything like that. you're one of the brightest things in my life," he says, feeling unexpectedly vulnerable. "i'd do anything to keep you smiling."

"i know," minghao mumbles, looking flustered all over again. "it's just—sometimes, i forget," he admits quietly. "i know you love me, and i'd do the same for you, but—"

"it's okay, baby," mingyu says, fiddling with the silky ends of minghao's long hair. "i'll remind you as much as you need me to."

he thinks to the little black box, carefully tucked away in the corner of the top shelf of a bookshelf mingyu knows only he can reach, and smiles to himself. that's a promise he fully intends to keep.


End file.
